Code Geass: AA
by Sujin
Summary: The activation of the Sword of Akasha lead to unforeseen events that only few knew of until a normally happy day for Nunnally and her friends ends up in tragedy. Death is sometimes meaningless in the eyes of Geass.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass: A.A.**

Prologue

A dark haired girl resembling a well endowed Nina Einstein stood in front of Schneizel El Britannia, torturing him with her Geass which was active in both of her eyes. Her Geass of fear was strong enough to break even those who had no attachment to life nor to anything nor anyone, whom had nothing to be afraid of or rather, would never feel fear. Her method of killing ever since she had come back to life was simple, she scared her victims to death, literally.

The man in front of her was on his knees, trying to resist her Geass. She kept torturing him, even though she once loved him dearly; those feelings were now a thing of the past. The man that gave her Geass made her hate Schneizel, enough to be determined to kill him.

His actions lead to the death of her beloved older brother, harmed her beloved older sister and almost got her beloved younger sister dead. He deceived people and lied to them about things he only had a narrow understanding. What she would never be able to forgive is that he had almost killed the man she loves; if it hadn't been for the intervention of her uncle, Schneizel would have certainly succeeded.

As the sun started setting she forced him to hand her his gun, using her Geass. Using the gun, she aimed at his forehead. It was at that time that he recognized her voice, he knew who was standing in front of him and then, the fear became horror. As she slowly pressed the trigger Schneizel El Britannia could only utter one word before the gunshot that took his life was fired. "Euphy."

Chapter 1

The carvings of the twilight gate in the underground Geass ruins of Antarctica shined with a bright red illuminating the underground cave. As the twilight gate slightly opened for a few seconds, a blinding light filled the room. The closed gate's carvings were no longer shining and the only thing illuminating the cave were three light bulbs hanging several centimetres from the ceiling, a few metres away from the gate. In front of the gate were three large wooden doors, the ones on the left and the right being a few metres away from the centre one.

In the stone stairs leading to the twilight gate's platform stood Euphemia Li Britannia, looking the same way as she did after being shot by Lelouch. Her dress drenched with her own blood and her face, and hair, sprinkled with the blood of the countless innocent people she killed while under the influence of Lelouch's Geass.

"Her of all people... She certainly died yet she is here in front of me... What on earth is going on here!?" A brown haired man with blue eyes, slightly taller than Euphemia, stared at Euphemia with hate. His brown suit looked brand new and so did his white shirt and black tie. The two katanas clipped to the belt on the left was a clear sign that they were his favourite weapons.

"Whom may you be? Are you Japanese?" Euphemia asked with empty eyes, clearly under the influence of Lelouch's Geass. Immediately A.A. burst out in laughter.

"So what if I am Japanese?" The man asked the girl in a harsh tone while holding back from killing her.

"I'll have to ask you to die, I have to kill all the Japanese." She replied as if it was some simple task she had to do.

"Do you enjoy killing that much? Did you enjoy killing all those innocent people?" The Japanese man questioned the Britannian Princess as he unsheathed his katanas.

"N-no... Why did I-" She said, with tears in her eyes, while barely resisting the influence of Lelouch's Geass.

"It can't be that all that time..." He said while staring at her with a serious look. "My Geass Canceller will decide whether I should save you or condemn you to die again." The man sheathed his katanas and then closed his eyes for a few seconds revealing his code in his right eyelid and as he opened them, an inverted blue-coloured Geass appeared in his eyes. A sphere of blue light was formed around him, before his eyes returned to normal.

As Euphemia was freed from the effect of Geass she started to cry. "Why did I kill all those innocent people? What was that thing in Lelouch's eye? Why did he shoot me? Didn't I die? Why am I alive?"

He frowned, sighed and approached Euphemia. "I'll explain everything to you but, first of all, you need to calm down."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Euphemia kept asking questions while wiping the tears off her face with her hands.

The man let out a sigh. "My name is A.A. and right now you're in the underground Geass ruins of Antarctica."

"Geass?" She wondered while wiping out the remnants of make up off her face which had been ruined by her tears.

"Yes. It's also referred by some people as The Power of Kings and other names but I prefer to keep it simple and call it by its original name." A.A. was now talking in a more formal tone. "Going back to one of your questions, Geass is what you probably saw in that Lelouch's eye. Geass gives its user a special power which is different for each Geass user but, it's a cursed power. For example, there was this Chinese brat whose Geass allowed him to listen to the thoughts of the people surrounding him, though it led him to complete insanity as he had no control over it. What probably affected you is a Geass of absolute obedience, forcing you to obey any order no matter how hard you try to fight it with your own willpower."

"Why should I believe any of what you just said?" But it was then that Euphemia realized two things. One, A.A. had been talking about her father in past tense and two, his last sentence made sense in the situation that she had been. Her facial expression was of shock and slight worry. "How is this Geass power obtained?"

"By making a contract with a Code bearer; that's how I refer to the people that like me have a Geass Code." A.A. replied in a serious tone. "Throughout the past 2000 years there have been several Code bearers, we do not age and cannot be killed under normal circumstances, thus we have observed the world throughout several centuries and at certain times some even attempted to change it. After some specific events, which are not worth talking about, only three Code bearers exist in this era, C.C., V.V. or whoever that has inherited his code and me. Is it, perhaps, the reason for your question the fact that you wish to obtain Geass?"

"What benefits would I get from making a contract with you and obtain Geass? Why should I get involved with someone like you?" Euphemia asked in a harsh tone.

"My dear Euphemia, you already are involved with me. I am already part of your reality, a reality which you cannot escape. In exchange for making a contract with me, I will aid you in understanding your older brother's, Lelouch Vi Britannia's, motivation behind your death. Until all the terms of the contract are fulfilled, your life and what you do will be mine to decide. The terms of our contract are simple, you are to help me bring order back to the chaos caused in this world by V.V. and his contractor, your father, Charles Zi Britannia. Have I made myself clear for Your Highness?" A.A. replied in a harsher tone which made his words sound more like a death threat.

"Yes. I apologize for my rudeness. Still, I'm unsure on how to make a contract with you." She had clearly been intimidated by A.A.'s words.

"You are unsatisfied with your current fate, aren't you? This is a contract. In exchange for this power you must overcome your current fate and change it. If you accept this contract you will live as a human but also as one completely different. Different rules, different time, a different life. The Power of Kings may grant you happiness and fortune but it can also make you miserable and bring about misfortune. Knowing this, do you abide by this contract?" The immortal man asked Euphemia.

She nervously nodded. "Yes."

A.A. took Euphemia's right hand and kissed it. Several images of A.A.'s seemingly happy past flashed through Euphemia's mind before she caught a glimpse of one particular point of his life. A.A. stood naked, all of his body covered in blood, in a large Japanese-styled room. One of the room's doors remained open, allowing the full moon's light illuminate it. Six men and two women lay dead in the room, killed in extremely grotesque ways. C.C. stood by the open door, staring at the naked man.

"You're a monster..." The green haired woman told him.

"Yes, and as such I will take your virgin body for my own lust's pleasure..." He replied with lustful eyes. Euphemia's consciousness returned to the real world.

A.A. turned his back to her and walked towards the door on the centre. "By the way, you should take off those clothes and take a bath, you're drenched in blood. The bath is behind the door on the left. I have to go for a few hours, there's a couple of things I need to take care of . I'll get you some clothes on my way back." He said as he opened the door.

Euphemia looked puzzled. "How are you going to know if the ones you pick fit me?"

He laughed. "I know more about you than you think. Either way, use this time to relax and clear off your mind, there's plenty of things we need to talk about once I come back. " A.A. went through the door and closed it.

"Okay..." She muttered as she headed to the bath. For now, she decided to follow A.A.'s advice and spend some time in the hot tub to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Let's start by going over the things that have happened since your death last year." A.A. told Euphemia as if he was talking about some trifling matter.

He had taken out a short rectangular table and put two chairs, separated by a small round table, on one of the long sides. Several documents were spread out in the rectangular table, while on top of the round one he put a tray with a teapot and two teacups. Euphemia couldn't help but make a comment on how expensive-looking both the teapot and the teacups which A.A. found amusing. "I prefer to call them invaluable antiques since they're fifty times older than you."

"What was said about me killing all those innocent people?" Euphemia asked with great concern.

"No specific reason was given for the cause of the massacre. A public statement put all the blame of the incident on you and according to it you were deprived of your status of Princess and executed. Since then everyone remembers you as the Massacre Princess." A.A. answered firmly. "You mentioned that your brother Lelouch Vi Britannia shot you after causing the massacre by using his Geass on you, didn't he and your younger sister Nunnally die almost 10 years ago?"

Euphemia answered nervously. "That's what I thought but, while I was in Area 11-" She stopped talking as she noticed how enraged A.A. had become after hearing her refer to Japan by that name. "I mean, in Japan, I met them. They faked their deaths and the Ashford family took them in." A.A. noticed nervousness in her voice.

"What are you so worried about? Is it that you don't want me to find out that Zero's real identity is Britannia's former 17th successor and 11th Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia? I've already known that for some days, a certain someone I know told me everything about it." He replied as if it was something he found amusing.

A.A. picked from the table a folder labelled "C.C.", took out from it a piece of paper with several notes and started reading them aloud. "Year, 2017 a.t.b., contractor, Lelouch Vi Britannia, son of previous contractor Marianne Vi Britannia and V.V.'s contractor Charles Zi Britannia, Geass ability, absolute obedience, known limits, requires direct eye contact."

Euphemia was shocked to hear Marianne's name. "Marianne-sama was involved with Geass!?"

"Yes. It seems that her supposed death was at the hands of V.V." He replied.

"Supposed?" Euphemia didn't understand what A.A. had meant by that.

He nodded. "According to C.C. she survived thanks to her Geass, that's all I know about it."

"I see... What happened to Lelouch and his men?". Euphemia asked with great concern.

"According to official sources he was heavily wounded two days ago in the battle of Tokyo and died because of his injuries; that story has no ground whatsoever so he's probably fine but no longer with the Order of the Black Knights. Also, you have to take in count that he supposedly was executed a year ago after the Black Rebellion failed, yet months later he made sure the whole world knew he was alive." A.A. answered and handed her a folder labelled "Order of the Black Knights" and proceeded to continue reading information regarding C.C. "You should read it, though for the most part it isn't something to write home about unlike their ace pilot Kouzuki Kallen."

"I see..." Euphemia picked the folder, opened it and flickered through some of its pages before putting it back on the table. "I suppose I'll read about it later. Still, what can you tell me about my family?"

A.A. put the folder with information about C.C. on the table and looked at Euphemia straight in the eyes. "Cornelia disappeared after the Black Rebellion, rumour has it she went on some quest to clear your name; supposedly she has now teamed up with Schneizel. After failing to marry Odysseus to the Tianzi, Schneizel focused on weaponry development which for the most part ended up damaging Britannia's forces more rather than give them the upper hand in battle. Nunnally returned to Britannia for several months and chose to be the Governor-General of Area 11 after the death of Governor Calares; although she's currently labelled as missing in action, she might be dead which would be quite a good reason for Lelouch to abandon his comrades. She dedicated a great part of her time to create and manage the Special Administrative Region of Japan."

Euphemia giggled and stared for a bit at the brown-coloured ceiling. "She used to be such a troublemaker, it's hard to imagine her being the Governor-General of Area 11 and not having Lelouch by her side. It probably was hard for Lelouch to go against her, specially after all they went through since they were sent to Japan as political hostages."

"From what I witnessed, their stay at the Kururugi estate had a pretty rough start. Nevertheless, Lelouch and Nunnally ended up becoming great friends with the Kururugi brat." A.A. said while browsing through some of the folders.

"By the Kururugi brat you mean Kururugi Suzaku, the man that became my knight? What happened to him?" The mention of Suzaku's name made Euphemia extremely curious and at the same time she blushed a bit while remembering that Suzaku had been holding her hand until she died from her injuries.

"After your death, during the Black Rebellion, he captured Zero and probably found out his real identity. As a reward for capturing Zero he was named into the Knights of Rounds as the Knight of Seven. His whereabouts are currently unknown." A.A. sighed. "I feel sorry for him, his best friend turned out to be his worst enemy who happened to kill the girl he was secretly in love which was his own friend's younger sister; it was an unrequited love to begin with."

Euphemia looked down, blushed a bit and muttered. "It wasn't..."

"Hm?" A.A. drew his attention to Euphemia.

"It wasn't unrequited..." The princess blushed even more.

He raised his eyebrows. "I see... no wonder..." A.A. stood up and yawned. "Let's get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"How so?" She looked puzzled.

"First we'll have to work on concealing your identity and assume a fake name and personality as well as getting you a proper disguise; it's best for now to keep the fact that you're alive a secret. Once we're done with that, I'll test your Geass and think of how to use it for our future missions." He said while scratching his chin. Afterwards he lead Euphemia through the door on the right to a Japanese-styled room with 2 futons. "This is where we'll be sleeping whenever we're here. I left you some clothes next to your futon." A.A. noticed Euphemia looked slightly nervous and afraid. "Is something not of the likes of Her Highness?" He asked in a rude way.

Euphemia looked at him nervously. "You're a monster, aren't you?"

A.A. laughed, with a stare of insanity. "What makes you think otherwise? This place once was a base of operations established by some of your father's men which, of course, I changed to fit my necessities and likes. Still, do you see anyone here but us?"

It was then that Euphemia realized that her immediate future was anything but happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I have an odd feeling about what's going to happen today, specially given how things have been oddly quiet for the last month." A.A said while looking at a map.

A month had passed since the first encounter of Euphemia and A.A. during which she got used to have a fake identity, Camille Lamperouge, a low-class Britannian girl whose appearance resembled Nina Einstein thanks to the combination of the mask, wig and glasses she wore in public. The surname was chosen by A.A for the sole purpose of mocking Lelouch.

Currently they were walking through the streets of a small town about a thousand kilometres south of Britannia's Holy Capital, Pendragon. The early morning sun illuminated the town's central plaza as a cold breeze travelled through the narrow streets. At that time of the day the town was absolutely silent, no sound at all came from any of the houses.

"He'll probably be making his move today, there's a limit on how long you can keep quiet, specially given who his father his." A.A. remarked.

Both of them had agreed to talk figuratively about Lelouch, and other topics that were best left unknown to the general public, while in any place where their conversation might get overheard.

The immortal man sighed. "For now let's focus on the task at hand. Do you want me to explain it one more time?" A.A. told Euphemia as he folded the map.

"Yes please." She replied politely.

"You need to work more on how you talk, don't use any form of formal dialect unless the situation requires it. Anyway, the mission is simple, we need to interrogate a man about a certain experiments he conducted and their outcome. After I'm done interrogating him you'll use him as a test subject for your Geass and to be honest, I'm really looking forward to it." A.A. was on the verge of laughing. "Also remember that once you're done I'll decide whether he lives or dies."

Euphemia was a bit perplexed. "What did he do that you're so eager to torture and murder him?"

"He was one of the main scientists that experimented on one of my friends, following orders given by your brother Clovis." He replied instantly.

Euphemia sighed. "Does that have anything to do with the Shinjuku incident?"

"Everything, that is why that man deserves to die." He remarked as they arrived to their target's house. It was a small house with 2 stories and a basement. A.A. knocked twice and a man in his fifties opened the door.

"Who is it?" The man asked. Immediately A.A. closed his right eye showing the man his code and kicked the old man pushing him inside the house. Both Euphemia and A.A. went into the house.

As Euphemia closed the door A.A. had already started the interrogation. "Listen to my words you shameless scum because I won't repeat myself. Answer my questions and I may spare your life. Almost two years ago you were part of a team, working for Clovis La Britannia, that conducted experiments on a green haired woman. What was the objective of the experiments? Did you continue the experiments after the death of Clovis? Who was in charge of examining some ruins in Japan? Where are all the documents with information about the experiments and the ruins?" A.A. ordered the man in an extremely harsh tone while showing him his code.

Frightened by A.A.'s words the old man answered instantly. "We wanted to give others her abilities. About a month after the death of His Highness Clovis the experiments were resumed with General Bartley in charge by orders of His Highness Schneizel, using a heavily wounded soldier as a test subject. I know of no ruins in Japan but, His Highness Schneizel probably has all the information you seek."

The man's answers made A.A. angry. "Schneizel of all people. Dammit. He's all yours Camille."

"Ok." With great nervousness Euphemia activated her Geass for the first time.

"S-s-stop... p-please... s-st-" The man said in agony before fainting.

A.A. examined the man and upon realizing that he was dead, he burst into laughter. "That was fantastic! He died almost instantly because of the effect your Geass had on him Camille!"

Unlike him Euphemia was shocked. "He's dead... I... killed him..."

He looked at Euphemia and remained speechless for one minute. "Activation on both eyes and it's the first time you use Geass. I never thought you had such a potential as a Geass user."

"The power to reflect, augment and induce fear..." The girl was still in shock.

"I see now, its power is of fear. Quite a fearful effect if you aren't immune to it." A.A. resumed his laughter.

As Euphemia covered the man's face A.A. rummaged through every corner of the house, opening every drawer, looking inside every book to no avail. "Do you really need those? Isn't a gun or a spear more effective?" She said while pointing at the two katana that A.A. had attached to his belt.

"The gun becomes useless if I cut it in half and the spear if I cut its handle. Alternately I can just focus on cutting the user's hand since neither the spear nor the gun will kill me. I was taught swordsmanship by some of the greatest swordsmen in Japan's history, don't take me lightly in that aspect." A.A. remarked while putting on a pair of glasses.

Euphemia went into the house's kitchen where she noticed that there was a television. As she turned it on an event of high historical importance was taking place in Pendragon.

"I am the 99th Emperor of The Holy Empire of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia." Said the boy sitting in his father's throne who, after being questioned by his brother Odysseus U Britannia, confirmed he had murdered him.

"This is quite the turn of events. Get ready, we're going to a place near the Imperial Village of Aries." A.A. told Euphemia.

Euphemia looked puzzled. "The Imperial Village of Aries? Nobody has used it since the death of Marianne-sama."

"We're not going to the Imperial Village but, a place near it. Some killing needs to be done. Don't get your hopes too high though, you aren't quite ready to face Lelouch yet." A.A. replied.

"How can I prove that I'm ready?" She asked with a serious look in her eyes.

A.A. handed her a gun. "Use this gun to kill Schneizel as soon as you meet him face to face. Consider it, in a way, part of our contract."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Five days had passed since Lelouch gained control of Damocles and his reign of terror had started. A.A. and Euphemia were now approaching a three story mansion several kilometres away from the Imperial Village of Aries. Euphemia, who until now had been longing to see her brother Lelouch, was glad that she would be far away from him since it meant she would be far from Schneizel too, whom she loved too much to kill him.

"This will be easy to do if you're careful. You just need to kill everyone you see in the first and second floor while I take care of everything in the third floor." A.A. told Euphemia while checking from afar how many guards the mansion had.

"What if I refuse to kill them?" She asked. The idea of killing people filled her with great disgust and sadness. Even though several days before she had taken the life of a man, she still was as naïve and innocent as always.

"It's your life or theirs. Actually, you'll have a slow and painful death but not before being tortured and forced to watch them suffer." He replied in a rude manner.

"I guess... I have no choice..." Euphemia muttered while looking down.

"Make sure it's fast and silent. Only few things irritate me more than people's screams and unless the situation demands it, a death should always be done fast and swiftly." A.A. whispered.

Euphemia reluctantly walked to the entrance of the mansion and activated her Geass. The guards were instantly affected by it and died in a few seconds. After making sure that both guards were dead, she entered the mansion.

Upon confirming that the entrance was clear A.A. unsheathed one of his katana and sprinted at fast speed to the main hall, where Euphemia was, and then ran upstairs while beheading any guard that was in his way. As he reached the third floor he headed to a room where heard some men talking and immediately slashed the door open.

Meanwhile Euphemia had already killed everyone in the first floor and went back to the main hall where she noticed that there were two maids hiding. Both were shaking and in total shock for what they had witnessed. Euphemia approached them and they instantly fainted due to her Geass; she then headed to the second floor, sparing the maids' lives.

A.A. entered the room, sheathed his katana and immediately closed his right eye revealing his code to the men that were until then having a friendly chat. "I have several questions I want answered. Depending on your answers I might spare your life." He said in a calm tone. "Don't speak unless I tell you to do so. If you want to answer yes, nod your head otherwise shake it."

As he observed the men closely, A.A. started questioning them. "Do you know anything about a device known as the Sword of Akasha?". They shook their heads.

"Did any of you get wind of a research based on experiments done on some girl and a soldier in Japan in the year of the Black Rebellion?" They all shook their head again.

"You do understand that lying to me is useless, don't you? If you knew nothing about it then why did you all remain silent when you saw my code? I appreciate your cooperation though." A.A. unsheathed both katana and at fast speed cut the men's heads before they could scream or call for help.

After cleaning his katana with one of the men's handkerchiefs he sheathed them and descended downstairs. The second floor showed no signs of living people, all corpses had been shot in the head to ensure a certain kill. He descended one more floor to where Euphemia was staring at two maids that had fainted, the only people that were alive inside the mansion, apart from her and A.A.

"So, why haven't you killed them yet?" A.A asked Euphemia. He then realized who the maids were.

"They're only maids and fainted as soon as they were affected by my Geass..." She replied with great determination.

"Former Princess Guinevere and Former Princess Carline..." He sighed.

Euphemia remembered Guinevere's greediness and the relationship between Carline and Nunnally, while she didn't like them, she didn't wish their deaths. "They don't deserve the life they had before, let them spend the rest of their lives as servants. And..."

"And... ?" A.A. mocked Euphemia with an evil grin.

For a moment she hesitated and bit her lower lip. "...In exchange for letting them live I'll kill Schneizel."

He smiled. "So you now refer to him in such a rude way. I guess you have finally decided to cut your stupid act as a naive and innocent girl who does what she's told obediently. Finally you are starting to be honest with yourself."

"Yes..." She replied before fainting.

A.A. picked Euphemia up on his arms and left the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days had passed since the incident at the mansion, which had a great toll on Euphemia's stamina. Even though it was almost noon she was still sleeping while A.A. carried her in his arms as he walked towards a cemetery that could be seen from afar.

"You truly are her beloved fragile flower. I guess we are both lucky that I will never have that kind of feelings for her or rather, that I am unable to love." A.A. said jokingly while referring to Cornelia Li Britannia.

"I can't wait until you fulfil our contract. You truly are special, to the point in which I've changed the way I do things. That Geass is quite something too. A maximum range of about 50 metres that can be as low as half a metre, its intensity can be regulated, covering the eyes doesn't help if there's still indirect eye contact yet, it can be countered in several, though tricky, ways and it has a considerable weakness." He said in a soft tone while watching Euphemia sleep.

As she woke up, Euphemia realized she was being carried in A.A.'s arms which startled her and made her blush in embarrassment. "Why am I in your arms?"

"You sure took your time to sleep after passing out." A.A. replied sarcastically, she blushed even more.

A.A. sighed. "Though powerful, your Geass will drain your stamina which will make you feel tired and even cause you to faint if used for several minutes. Because of this I've had to make some adjustments to our plans. For now rest as much as you can until we're in Hokkaido." It looked as if A.A. found it pleasant to carry Euphemia on his arms.

"Hokkaido... Isn't that a region in Japan? What do you expect to find there?" She asked while hiding her embarrassment for being carried in A.A.'s arms.

"We're not searching for anything, we're going to my house. It's the best place I can think of to train you." He replied and let out a sigh. "I guess I'll have to assume the worst for your training."

"Training? Assume the worst?" Euphemia didn't understand what A.A. meant with that.

"I'm going to teach you a bit of the style of swordsmanship I use, the training itself will help you increase your stamina and reduce the effect your Geass has on your body. As for your other question, I doubt your studies included anything that somewhat resembles swordsmanship which means I'll have to teach you the basics." He answered. He stopped walking as they arrived at a cemetery's gate and helped Euphemia get on her feet.

"This place... Isn't it a military cemetery?" She asked as A.A. opened the gate after shooting its lock with Euphemia's gun.

"Yes. There's a tomb you have the right to visit before we start your training." He replied as he walked towards a tomb that stood out.

Euphemia followed him and burst into tears as she read what was engraved in the tombstone.

_Knight of Zero_

_Suzaku Kururugi_

_2000 – 2018_

_Here lies a consummate and invaluable_

_Knight to His Majesty Lelouch Vi Britannia, _

_99__th__ Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia_

"Why... Why! WHY!" She fell to her knees and hugged the tombstone. "It can't be... Why did you go as far as risking your life for someone that did such a horrible thing to me! Why Suzaku!" Euphemia kept crying.

"This wouldn't have happened if Schneizel hadn't been so egocentric and focused on only defeating Lelouch at all costs. He manipulated the Order of the Black Knights into betraying their own leader. Manipulated a genius scientist girl, Nina Einstein, to have her create FLEIA, the worst weapon ever created, by using her feelings towards you. Also, he made an attempt into murdering your older sister Cornelia." A.A. sighed and handed Euphemia a handkerchief. "Do you understand now why that idiotic fool deserves to die?"

"Don't insult him... Still... If he truly did that then he deserves to be called that..." She sobbed. "If... If it's true that he attempted to kill her... If I kill him I would be no better than Lelouch when he killed Clovis..." Euphemia remained silent for a few seconds. "I see... So that's how things are. Fine, I'll play your game for now A.A." She looked at him with a defiant stare.

"Hmph, you're not as naïve as I thought." The man smiled. "I'll give you a good reason for why you should help me, specially if you truly loved Kururugi Suzaku. In exchange for your help I'll help you achieve one thing, that can be anything you wish, including bringing back to life your beloved one." A.A told Euphemia while staring at her with cold eyes.

"You mean in exchange for me fulfilling our contract?" Euphemia asked the immortal man.

He laughed a bit. "No my dear Euphemia, our contract is a completely different matter."

"I see..." She stood up and wiped her face with the handkerchief.

A.A. extended his hand to Euphemia. "Then, let's go. We need to start planning the assassination of your older brother."

Euphemia nodded and remained silent as she slowly started to accept the fate that awaited her and her brother. She would eventually have to kill Schneizel.

And thus, both departed to Japan.

A few days later they arrived at A.A.'s house in Hokkaido. It was a small Japanese styled house inside a forest yet, at the same time close to a small village where A.A. was quite known and respected by its inhabitants. It was only because of some comments made by the villagers that Euphemia learned that A.A. was an extremely wealthy man. Though wealthy, he preferred a simple lifestyle; this, unknown to Euphemia, was due to the fact that he had lived in poverty for several hundred years.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A.A. delivered a swift kick to Euphemia in the abdomen causing her to step back a few steps and kneel in pain. "If you have enough time to kneel in pain try to attack me." He stared at Euphemia for a few seconds. "So, what are you waiting for? At this rate you'll just get yourself killed again."

Euphemia looked at A.A. with hatred. "Do you have a hard time understanding the meaning of respect?"

The man laughed. "If you want respect, EARN IT! NOW GET UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU TASTE YOUR OWN BLOOD!"

This scene had repeated itself for the past two weeks. Only when the training had started did Euphemia realize how harsh the training would be and how literal A.A. was with his threats of making her taste her blood. He had been so hard on Euphemia during the first day of training that by sundown she could barely move. She almost broke down in tears as she was forced to eat with chopsticks though, she had no knowledge of how to use them and could barely hold them due to the intense pain she felt in her arms.

Euphemia stood up and attempted, once more, to deliver several punches to A.A. which he dodged without much effort, her severe lack of skill made all of her attempts futile. "Just like any pampered princess, useless for physical combat. Maybe you'll do better at basic swordsmanship." He removed one of his katana from his belt and handed it out to Euphemia. "Try swinging it, any direction is fine as long as you don't hurt yourself."

She knelt, carefully unsheathed the katana and lay the sheath in the floor. Euphemia swung the katana several times in different directions with slight difficulty as she wasn't used to its weight. "I've been wondering, did you ever get married or have any children? Also, you've never mentioned anything about your family..."

A.A. looked at Euphemia with a cold stare. "I'll say this once and I won't repeat myself. My wife, daughter and son in-law were murdered; it's best that you don't know what happened. My granddaughter lived a happy and fulfilling life even though she never got to know her parents. I barely knew my parents, they abandoned me when I was 5 years old and returned on the night of my 18th birthday only to be given my Geass Canceller by my mother and my code by my father. After this they immediately committed suicide; I never knew what kind of people they were and now you know about them as much as I do."

Euphemia remained silent and resumed her sword swinging; she thought it was best to not make any comments nor inquire about what A.A. had told her.

As the days passed, the unexpected death of Lelouch Vi Britannia at the hands of Kururugi Suzaku as Zero occurred. This caused some amazement yet at the same time disappointment to A.A.

"What a waste, did he really have to stage his own death?" A.A. stared at a small television where the image of Nunnally Vi Britannia hugging her now deceased brother was shown over and over again.

Euphemia held back her tears. "I guess he attempted to atone for his sins by sacrificing himself after making the entire world his enemy. All for Nunnally's sake."

A.A. scratched his head. "Huh? That's too much of a honourable thing for such a coward to do. Either way, what are we going to do about our contract? Lelouch's dead now, without him I doubt you'll be able to fulfil it."

Euphemia remained silent for several minutes. "We only have to revive him."

A.A. had now a puzzled look in his face. "And what makes you think such a thing is even possible?"

Euphemia looked at him with a small smile. "If I'm alive then it is almost certain that we should be able to do the same with him. Didn't you mention something about some Sword of Akasha?"

He stood up and with a big smile he hugged Euphemia tightly making her blush. "My dearest Euphemia, that is music to my ears. We're going witch hunting! I can't wait to see the look on her face once we see each other after so many years!"

Euphemia didn't know what A.A. was talking about. "Huh?"

A.A. laughed. "We're going to look for C.C.! We're going to Tokyo. The United Federation of Nations is going to meet there and there's someone in that meeting that can probably give us some information about C.C." The immortal man was in a really good mood which gave Euphemia a bad feeling of what would happen in the near future.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The code bearer and the former princess arrived at the Ashford Academy where the United Federation of Nations was meeting.

A.A. walked down the corridor leading to the meeting room accompanied by Euphemia, who was wearing a pink kimono as well as the wig, glasses and mask to conceal her identity. To not raise any suspicions they decided that it was best to pretend that due to an injury in her throat she was unable to speak. He smiled as he approached Sumeragi Kaguya who was talking to some of the core members of the Order of the Black Knights.

"You seem to be doing well Kaguya." He said out loud.

"That voice... Ryuuji-san?" Sumeragi Kaguya turned around. "It really is you, Ryuuji-san! I'm surprised to see you here."

A.A. laughed. "You've surely grown into a nice lady! Anyway, with the many things that have happened lately I thought I'd check up on you. Mind introducing me to your friends?"

Kaguya smiled and introduced Kouzuki Kallen, Tamaki Shinichiro, Kaname Ougi and his soon to be wife Viletta Nu, Li Xingke and the Tianzi. Afterwards she introduced A.A. "This is Kyoto Ryuuji, he was an acquaintance of my grandfather. Ryuuji-san used to work as a bodyguard and according to Grandfather he is quite a skilled swordsman."

A.A. and Euphemia bowed formally. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. There is this green haired woman I am looking for, she has a tattoo in her forehead."

"C.C..." Kouzuki Kallen said, her face's expression clearly showed that she found disgusting to even think about her.

"Do you know where she might be?" A.A. asked her.

"I don't know and I really don't want to know." She answered in a firm tone.

"Hmm..." A.A. took out a photograph from his right pocket and showed it to Kallen. "Do you recognize the young boy in this photograph?" The picture showed a young Charles Zi Britannia and Marianne Vi Britannia along with C.C. and V.V.

The captain of Zero's personal unit was surprised. "No but, isn't the woman next to C.C..."

"The mother of Lelouch Vi Britannia, Marianne Vi Britannia. Also, that boy's name is V.V., he seemed to be a close friend of Emperor Charles." Viletta Nu said in shock. "I never thought Marianne-sama was acquainted with them..."

"Like father, like son." A.A. remarked laughingly as he put the photograph back in his pocket. "I suppose that perhaps someone in Britannia might know something about C.C.'s whereabouts."

"Maybe I could try asking Nunnally, though I doubt she knows anything. The meeting hasn't started yet so I can take you to her if you want." Kallen told A.A.

"That would be of great help. Lead the way, my bodyguard and I shall follow you." The immortal man smiled and followed Kallen.

"A man like you needs a bodyguard?" Kallen remarked.

"Only for this kind of events. Also, don't let her looks fool you, she's also my personal assistant and if she truly wished it, she would be able to kill you by only looking at you." Ironically, due to the nature of Euphemia's Geass this last statement was true.

"I see..." Kallen glared at him, thinking that he was simply over-exaggerating. After walking a bit more she stood in front of a door and knocked. "It's me Kallen, I've brought someone that I think you should meet." Gilbert Guilford opened the door and the three of them went in.

A.A. and Euphemia made a formal bow and knelt in front of Nunnally Vi Britannia and Cornelia Li Britannia. "My name is Kyoto Ryuuji, I am honoured to meet you. I hope you forgive my rudeness but there is an urgent matter I need to discuss with you." Immediately he took out the photograph out of his pocket and showed it to Nunnally. "Do you recognize this green haired woman? If so, do you have any information that could lead us to her whereabouts?"

Both Cornelia and Nunnally were surprised by the fact that in the photograph Marianne Vi Britannia was standing next to C.C. as if they were best friends.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Cornelia asked in a harsh tone.

"I apologize if this photograph offends you but, this is no joke." A.A replied.

"I am afraid we know nothing about her whereabouts nor where she might have fled after my brother's death. Do you mind if I ask you something?" Nunnally Vi Britannia took the photograph from A.A.'s hand and stared at it firmly.

"Not at all. Feel free to ask anything you wish Your Highness." He replied.

"Why are you searching for this woman?" The young princess asked A.A.

"There are several questions I want to ask her." A.A answered without hesitation.

Nunnally confronted him. "Or is it that you seek to obtain the power of Geass?"

A.A. let out a small laugh. "I have no need for such a thing, specially such a cursed power. Even though it is the key to obtaining eternal youth, the curse alone and its consequences make me doubt as to if it is even worth it going through all that suffering-"

"Cursed power? I apologize for interrupting you but, this is the first time I hear someone refer to Geass as that." Nunnally was perplexed at Ryuuji's words.

"Yes, it is indeed a cursed power. Research related to C.C. brought only shame and death to your brother Clovis La Britannia. It was the curse of Geass that lead to the death of your sister Euphemia Li Britannia." A.A. noticed how sadness overcame the room as Euphemia's name was mentioned. "My apologies, I seem to have touched a rather sensitive topic." He lowered his head as a sign of apology and respect.

"It sounds like you pity my Elder Sister Euphy." The young princess remarked.

"I do pity her. A girl with such a pure heart driven to do such a hideous thing and then killed by her own brother. As a Japanese I truly believed in her good intentions and this, is one of the reasons why I am searching for C.C.; she is the only person in this world that probably knows the truth behind the brutal murder of Princess Euphemia." A.A. made his words sound as if they were full of honesty and humility.

"Thank you for those kind words. I am sorry but, I have to ask you to leave as there are other things I have to tend to." Nunnally told A.A. while looking him straight into the eyes.

"Thank you for your precious time Princess Nunnally." A.A. bowed and left the room along with Euphemia and Kallen.

Euphemia remained silent all the time and with great pain avoided looking at her sisters for too long. After leaving the room she smiled while containing her happiness to see her sisters in good health and that Nunnally had recovered her sight.

As the door closed Nunnally sighed. "I don't know who that man is but he's pretending to not be so knowledgeable about Geass and Brother. Also, there's the fact of how he obtained a photograph like this of Father and Mother."

Cornelia Li Britannia clenched her fist. "He knows it was Lelouch that killed Euphy. How can he possibly know that Lelouch was Zero? Don't worry about that photograph, there's no way Marianne-sama would have ever been involved with someone like C.C., though because of things I've seen and heard about Father it's possible that Marianne-sama's death was related to Geass." She sighed. "Anyway, Nunnally, are you sure you want to say that speech in front of the Supreme Council?"

Nunnally Vi Britannia replied instantly. "Yes, I want the world to understand what was Brother's true final wish; he did it all for our sake, never for his..." Tears flowed from her eyes.

Cornelia knelt and hugged Nunnally tightly. Although the young princess was stronger than ever, it was still hard for her to embrace Lelouch's death.

A.A. approached Kaguya. "Say, how would I get around to acquiring a custom made Knightmare Frame?"

"Custom made! Why would you want one?" Sumeragi Kaguya was surprised by the question A.A. had asked so casually.

"It's a really nice and convenient method of transportation. So, who should I talk to?" He replied.

"I-I see..." Kaguya looked troubled. "Lakshata-san will surely be able to help you with that."

A.A. scratched his head. "Okay, thanks. By the way, I noticed that none of the Knights of Rounds are here, did something happen?"

"Well, a successor for Lelouch-sama, the 100th Emperor of Britannia, hasn't been chosen yet. Unofficially, along with Zero-sama, they are trying to get enough support for Nunnally-san and with her current plans for Britannia, including the promise of restoring the nobility system, odds are she will soon be sitting in the throne." Kaguya answered with a smile.

"So that's what's keeping the hero of the day away from his beloved Japan... Anyway, I suppose I'll pray for their success but for now I must bid you farewell Lady Sumeragi. Should anything occur summon me at once and I shall aid you to the best of my abilities. Well, then, if you excuse me." A.A. and Euphemia made a formal bow and left.

"I hope we meet again soon Mr. Kyoto. There is no need to be so formal..." Kaguya looked slightly troubled.


	8. Interlude: Questions

nterlude: Questions

A week had passed since A.A.'s meeting with Nunnally.

"It's this room right?" Nunnally Vi Britannia asked Zero.

Zero replied instantly. "Yes, this is the room where Lelouch stayed before going to Japan for the last time."

They were facing the doors of a room in the Imperial Palace of California. "Do you wish to go in Nunnally?" Zero asked the recently crowned 100th Empress of the Holy Empire of Britannia.

Regardless of her royal status, Zero always addressed her by her name in an informal manner. Neither him nor her liked to talk to each other in a formal way, after all she was his best friend's younger sister whom he swore he would protect.

"Yes please." She replied with nervousness.

Zero opened the room's doors and took Nunnally inside. As he closed the doors she approached the small desk next to the bed and picked up a small portrait containing a picture of Euphemia.

"Why of all people did he keep a picture of her in this place next to his bed? Why when he made her do such a horrible thing! Why when IT'S HIS FAULT SHE'S NO LONGER HERE BY OUR SIDE!" Anger and sadness had overcome the young empress whom cried while holding Euphemia's picture to her chest.

Cornelia Li Britannia entered the room and, as she got a glimpse of the picture Nunnally was holding, she understood Nunnally's feelings which she shared. "Do you have anything to say about it, Zero!" The princess clenched her fists.

Zero removed his mask revealing he was Kururugi Suzaku and looked Cornelia straight into her eyes. "He never forage himself for what he did to Euphy. He never tried to justify his actions, probably because more than anyone else he hated himself for murdering her."

Cornelia stared at the floor while remembering how much she hated Lelouch. "If it wasn't for Marianne-sama's death none of this would've happened."

Suzaku sighed. "I cannot tell you the details but, she was avenged by Lelouch." Zero said as he put his mask back on. Cornelia and Nunnally stared at him in amazement.

"Then, who killed her! How did you find out!" Cornelia confronted Zero.

Zero turned around giving his back to Cornelia. "I rather be hated by you for not telling the truth than bear the burden of destroying everything you believe in. Emperor Charles changed Nunnally's memories and sent her and Lelouch to Japan for a reason, to keep them out of harm's way. That is all you shall hear from me."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two months had passed since Lelouch's death. Euphemia and A.A. had gone back to Hokkaido. While they enjoyed breakfast, the first official visit of Nunnally Vi Britannia as the 100th Empress of the Holy Empire of Britannia to Japan was being broadcast live. Soon the scene shifted to a partial re-broadcast of the speech she had given two months ago during the meeting of the United Federation of Nations.

"Given these facts we can conclude that my older brother Lelouch purposely did all this, including staging his own death by the hands of Zero, to create the peaceful world we now live in. It is therefore that I request only three things.

First, to forgive my older brother, the 99th Emperor of Britannia Lelouch Vi Britannia, for all his crimes except for two. Those crimes are, the brutal murder of thousands of innocent Japanese at the hands of my older sister Euphemia Li Britannia and, her brutal murder at his hands.

Second, to accept the Holy Empire of Britannia into the United Federation of Nations based on the terms once proposed to my older brother Lelouch.

And most importantly, to fully clear the name of my older sister Euphemia Li Britannia for it is clear that she is not to be blamed nor made responsible for the massacre of thousands of innocent Japanese in the then Special Administrative Region of Japan. She wished only for a more peaceful and better world for everyone.

Thank you for your time."

"That speech almost made me shed a tear." A.A. remarked half-jokingly. "Nevertheless, it was a truly remarkable speech."

"Yes, she's grown up a lot, thanks to Lelouch." Euphemia replied and smiled while wiping the tears from her eyes with a handkerchief.

"You are the one that inspired her the most though. Until that moment I used to think that we would end up having to destroy Britannia, starting by its head. Thankfully, there's no longer any need for that and, to be honest, we would never be able to get ourselves to raise a single finger against your younger sister." A.A. started reading the specifications of the Knightmare Frame that Euphemia would soon pilot.

"Thank you for your words." She smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, we should plan our next move. Should we go after C.C. first or Schneizel's assassination?" He couldn't help but enjoy her smile and smile a bit too.

Euphemia opened A.A.'s folder on Kallen and showed him a pamphlet about the upcoming yearly school festival of the Ashford Academy. "How about we do both at the same time?"

A.A. stared at Euphemia in confusion. "What do you mean? What kind of absurd thing are you thinking about?"

She smiled. "Nunnally will surely attend Ashford Academy's school festival. That means Zero will surely accompany her and therefore Schneizel will be there as well, given that he follows Zero everywhere. We only need someone to lure C.C. to the school festival and Kouzuki Kallen is the right person for that. Still, there's the matter of convincing her to meet C.C." Euphemia started reading all the information A.A. had on Kallen.

A.A. closed his eyes for a bit to think and after a few minutes he sighed. "I guess it's time the world knows about us, though it's best for now to keep your identity a secret. They aren't ready yet to know about your current circumstances. The world still lacks some stability."

"I guess we're headed for Tokyo once again." Euphemia closed the folder.

"Yes, and this time to a high class residential district, specifically, the Statfeld estate. If everything goes smoothly we won't have to kill anyone." A.A. stared at his katana and then shifted his gaze to Euphemia. "Kaguya will surely be able to give me some information that we need for this plan to work properly."

"Information?" She sighed. "Anyway, is there something I should do?"

"Yea, I need you to do some surveillance on Kouzuki Kallen. We have about a month to plan our first move leaving us three weeks to finish our planning for the school festival." A.A. sighed and closed his eyes. "Regardless of the situation, if for some reason I call you by your real name, Euphemia, reveal your real identity in any way you consider adequate."

"In case we run into Sister?" Euphemia asked with a smile although she sounded somewhat insecure.

"Not really. Odds are we will end up running into her only minutes after you kill Schneizel. And also, maybe not that day but, one day you will have to look at Nunnally Vi Britannia straight into the eyes as she sees you as the person that killed her older brother Schneizel El Britannia. If you don't think you're strong enough to overcome that after pulling the trigger, what we've done so far will end up being mostly meaningless..." A.A. sighed. "...as well as your second life. Make sure to make up your mind before we make our first move."

"I've already made up my mind and not matter how much I love them, I won't allow my older sister Cornelia and Nunnally too, to get in our way. Also, now that the Knights of Rounds have been suspended from their duties indefinitely there will barely be any obstacles in our way." She stared at A.A. firmly.

A.A. stared at Euphemia worryingly. "That reminds me of Marianne Vi Britannia. She only cared for Charles Zi Britannia. Few times have I ever met people as cold-hearted as her. She would have probably killed her own children if they ever got in her way. I expect you to be able to kill without hesitation not to become a clod-hearted assassin. Become like her and forget to ever return to your previous lifestyle."

This last phrase left Euphemia in shock.

"I trust that you will make the correct decisions even in the toughest moments. This..." A.A. sighed. "...should be enough for you to realize what kind of people we might have to deal with. Ready yourself, once you pull the trigger there's no turning back."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gino Weinberg, now a student at the Ashford Academy and a member of its student council, was peacefully lying on the floor of the student council room with his eyes closed while remembering what happened nearly four months ago.

All the members of the Knights of Rounds were suspended from their duties pending a possible disciplinary hearing by the recently crowned 100th Empress of Britannia Nunnally Vi Britannia. Their actions had been witnessed by the entire world and the gravity of them was far too high to not go unpunished. Nonette Enneagram, Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstreim had to be punished for their actions against the 99th Emperor of Britannia during his brief reign. Although their crime was high treason, Nunnally considered that they certainly did not deserve to be punished for such a thing. Thus their punishment was simply a suspension, a long one nevertheless.

Kouzuki Kallen entered the student council room and noticed Gino lying on the floor. "Skipping classes and slacking off, so much for being the Knight of Three."

"There's no fun in being a student if you don't skip a class or two every now and then." He said with his classic smile. "By the way, congratulations President. I hope you haven't forgotten our deal." Gino had gotten Kallen, albeit somewhat reluctantly, to agree to go on a date with him if she won the Student Council President elections.

"I haven't. I simply have to go on a date with you right?" Kallen replied with embarrassment. "Also, stop calling me like that, it's annoying."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're now the Student Council President." Gino remarked as he stood up.

While they talked about the Student Council's duties, Kallen's mobile phone rang. As she talked with the person on the other side of the line, she became angered. "Fine, I'll be there soon. Bye." She said before hanging up. "Something is wrong with my father, he asked me to go to his house."

"Huh? What's so wrong about your father calling you and asking you to come over?" He asked while noticing Kallen's angry expression.

"Everything. I haven't talked to him for over a year, he shouldn't know my mobile phone number and the way he talked wasn't like him at all." Kallen replied.

"If you put it that way it kinda makes sense." Gino said as he grabbed his bag. "I'll go with you."

Both ran to the Statfeld estate. As they reached the front door both were paralysed and brought to their knees by Euphemia's Geass.

"Isn't it beautiful, my contractor's Geass?" A.A. said with his eyes closed showing his Code. "I am deeply sorry to tell you both that you are unfortunately too late. This Geass of fear and my Code of inversion might be the last things you will ever see in this life. Should you survive today we will surely meet again. Well then, if you excuse me. Lord Weinberg." He bowed in Gino's direction. "Captain Kouzuki." He bowed again, this time in Kallen's direction and uttered some words that made both Gino and Kallen shed tears of fear. "Wrap it up, Camille."

Instantly, Gino Weinberg and Kouzuki Kallen passed out. Though unconscious, they still shivered because of how fearful, literally, the experience had been for both.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A day later Kallen was peacefully sleeping in a hospital bed. As Ougi Viletta entered the room she slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you feeling well?" Viletta asked while approaching Kallen.

"Yea, I just have this terrible headache." Slowly she realized she was in a hospital. "Why am I in a hospital? Where's Gino!"

"Calm down. The police found you two lying unconscious at the entrance of your father's house. You were immediately taken here. According to the doctors you might have been given some kind of unknown drug." Viletta explained calmly.

Kallen took a deep breath. "Does my mother know I'm here? How long have I been here?"

"She was next to you holding your hand until about an hour ago, Kaname took her home, don't worry about her for now. You've been here for almost a day." Viletta replied with a bit of worry.

"I see..." Kallen said with a calmed expression. Suddenly she remembered what had happened to her and Gino, tears formed in her eyes because of how frightening the scene had been for her. "Geass..."

"What do you mean? The people that attacked you know about Geass?" Viletta became nervous upon hearing Kallen say that word.

"That girl... she could use Geass but, it was different from Lelouch's." Kallen answered nervously.

"Are you sure? Do you remember how they looked like?" Viletta paused for a minute. "Still... it couldn't be Geass-"

"It was. I can't forget the image of that girl's eyes, the mark she had on them was the same as Lelouch's. That man... he, mentioned something about some Code of inversion and Geass of fear-" Before being able to say anything else, Kallen passed out.

Viletta hurriedly called a nurse and left the room. She then quietly entered Gino's room at the hospital where Nunnally Vi Britannia, Cornelia Li Britannia and Ougi Kaname were calmly talking about the current situation. Since Britannian nobles and a member of the Knights of Rounds were victims in the incident which had taken place in a foreign country, the Britannian Empress had to personally make sure it would not harm Britannia's and Japan's relationship as fellow members of the United Federation of Nations.

Kaname noticed that something was bothering Viletta. "I heard some noise outside, did something happen with Kallen?" He asked his wife.

"She was awake for a bit but collapsed as she remembered who attacked them and how they were attacked. From what the doctor told me her life is no longer at risk." Viletta answered in a depressed tone.

Kaname approached Viletta and held her hands. "What did she say that you have that look in your face?"

"If what Kallen said is true, we are facing an enemy worse than Lelouch. Sadly, what Kallen told me makes sense in a very frightening way the more I think about it." As she started to shake, Viletta took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Worse than Lelouch? Are you serious Viletta!" Cornelia said while clenching her fists.

The young empress expressed her thoughts and concerns about the issue at hand. "It's certainly possible that we are dealing with someone more dangerous than Brother. This reminds me of a mass murder incident that took place several months ago near the Imperial Village of Aries. While some of the victims died by beheading, it was found that all the victims that weren't beheaded died after having a heart attack." Nunnally said in a calmed tone.

"The incident where Guinevere and Carline were the only survivors..." Cornelia Li Britannia sighed. "Didn't they all die after being shot in the head?"

"The incident was originally handled by Brother but, I had it re-investigated two months ago. Although the new investigation shed some light on the cause of death, not even the best experts were able to find out what method was used to kill. What concerns me the most is that after the incident both Guinevere and Carline presented the same symptoms as Kallen-san and Gino-san." Nunnally looked at Gino with sadness and worry.

"_'Code of inversion and Geass of fear'_, that's what Kallen told me..." Viletta sighed.

"That's impossible! Didn't Geass die with Lelouch!" Cornelia told Viletta in a loud and angry tone.

"Please calm down Princess Cornelia, we are in a hospital." Kaname attempted to calm down Cornelia. "Let Viletta explain everything."

Viletta took a deep breath. "As far as we know Lelouch was the last Geass user but, as long as Code bearers exist there is a chance that a new Geass user will appear. Also, if C.C. isn't the only Code bearer alive then there might be one or more Geass users that we don't know of-"

Nunnally interrupted Viletta. "The inverted form of an open door is a closed door. A Code ability of inversion can be used to easily explain what happened, like how the doors of the house were locked at all times yet they managed to go in and out of it without forcing the lock nor using a key. Also, there certainly must be a proper medical explanation on how the feeling of fear, and what happened to Kallen-san and Gino-san, are related." Nunnally's hands were shaking. "If we truly are dealing with a Geass user we will have to take some extreme measures. Geass has only brought us death, pain and sorrow. It destroyed my family and any bonds of friendship I had..."

Kaname looked at Viletta and then turned his gaze to Nunnally. "We can only try to figure out the pattern of their attacks and try to protect any possible future victims. Several months ago we tried to find C.C. but all investigations lead to nothing. Honestly, there's not much we can do for now. I want to find whoever did this to Kallen as much as you do but, we don't have any leads."

Nunnally gave a faint smile. "I understand that perfectly Ougi-san. If we don't know how to lure them out then, how about we lure C.C. out? Anyway, let's rest for tonight. Once Kallen-san wakes up I'll talk with her about any way we might have to get C.C. to meet us, she's the only person that might know who attacked her and Gino-san."


	12. Interlude: Green haired witch sighted

Interlude: Green haired witch sighted

Three weeks had passed since the incident at the Statfeld estate. Japan and Britannia had issued an arrest warrant for C.C. whom they claimed was the prime suspect of the case. Fliers with information about her had been spread around and all news TV programmes provided the general public with this information.

Tamaki Shinichiro watched the morning news before opening his bar. This time the presenter was Milly Ashford who mentioned the arrest warrant for C.C. "She has a strange looking red tattoo on her forehead and people close to her refer to her as a witch. Her appearance is of a 16 year-old girl but, she is believed to be much older. Currently the authorities are not at liberty of disclosing her name or any aliases she might use. If you have any information that could lead to her arrest please call the phone number shown below-"

The sound of the television was interrupted by C.C. entering the bar. She was wearing the high school uniform of the Ashford Academy. As she sat on a table across the chair Tamaki was seating in, she ordered some wine.

Tamaki stared at her. "The bar is closed right now; didn't you read the sign hanging on the door? Also, you're too young to drink any alcohol, please leave."

C.C. smiled. "It's been a while Tamaki."

Tamaki soon recognized her. "What the hell do you want from me?"

She smiled. "Tell Kallen I'm really looking forward to the giant pizza. I hope it doesn't get ruined this year." C.C. said with a sarcastic look on her face before leaving the bar.

Tamaki took out his cellphone and made a call. "Kallen? It's Tamaki. That C.C. woman was here at the bar, she said something about some giant pizza..."

As C.C. walked down the street she bumped into a girl. Instantly she had a flash of A.A.'s face and the moment in which Lelouch shot Euphemia. Filled with fear she ran as far as possible from the girl who was Euphemia in disguise.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The cultural festival in the Ashford Academy was in full bloom. Kouzuki Kallen, as the Student Council President, toured Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia, Sumeragi Kaguya and Zero throughout the different outdoor attractions.

"Are you certain that she's coming?" Kaguya asked Kallen as they headed to the building of the student council.

"Look." Kallen told Kaguya while pointing at C.C. whom was approaching them. "This isn't the first time she disguises herself as a student."

"It's been a while Kallen." C.C. said with her usual mischievous smile. "You shouldn't have gone as far as putting an arrest warrant on me; I was planning to come anyway. I guess Lelouch never told you how much I like Pizza."

Kallen stared at C.C. with hate as Zero talked with her. "What do you know of a man with a code in his right eyelid? Kallen and Gino were attacked by a Geass user that works with him."

C.C. gulped. "Forget anything you know about him! He's a monster! You have no idea what he's capable of!" She was shaking with fear.

"Is he really that bad? He can't possibly be worse than how Lelouch once was." Kallen mocked C.C. thinking she was only pretending to be afraid of A.A.

The immortal woman shouted at Kallen. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Lelouch is an innocent child compared-" The blue light of the Geass Canceller enveloped everyone in the school's grounds for less than a second. "To him..."

Kaguya then noticed that A.A. was in front of them and walking towards C.C. "Ryuuji-san?"

As A.A. approached C.C. his blue eyes of Geass Canceller could be seen clearly. "It's been one hundred years since we last met C.C."

C.C. turned around and gave off a fake smile. "Yea, it's been a while A.A."

A.A. closed his eyes revealing his code. "Cut it out with that fake smile of yours, you despicable woman. You still are the same never changing disgusting immature."

Kaguya stared at A.A. with nervousness. "Ryuuji-san, what do you mean that you last met C.C.-san one hundred years ago? Why does she call you by that name?"

The Code bearer stared at Kaguya with hate. "C.C. and I have known each other for several hundred years. Kyoto Ryuuji is simply an alias. I am called A.A., like C.C. I am unable to die nor age. I have witnessed many things throughout the nearly two thousand years that I have been alive. To be that man's granddaughter you sure are naive Kaguya."

C.C. stared at Kaguya and smiled mischievously. "M.M.'s granddaughter, how ironic."

A.A. slapped C.C. hard enough to make her cheek swell a bit. "Wipe off that annoying smile off your face you despicable woman."

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard.

The immortal man smiled. "And thus, here ends the life of Schneizel El Britannia."


	14. Interlude: Schneizel's last moments

Author's note: Part of the last paragraph has been rewritten since I first published this chapter.

* * *

Interlude: Schneizel's last moments

Schneizel El Britannia entered the student council building to search for some balloons as Zero requested him. As he closed the door from the inside and turned around he noticed that a man and a girl were standing at the centre of the room, A.A. and Euphemia in disguise.

"Short range should be fine." A.A. muttered as he activated his Geass Canceller which enveloped the entire room.

Schneizel made small grin. "I don't know who you are but, you have my thanks for releasing me from Zero's control though, I find it odd that I remember everything I've done while under the influence of Geass."

A.A. smiled. "That's how my Geass Canceller works. Anyway, I leave everything up to you, Camille." A.A. left the student council building and used his Geass Canceller again, enveloping in it everyone in the school's grounds.

Euphemia activated her Geass for a few seconds and instantly brought Schneizel to his knees. "My Geass is that of fear. If you cherish your life and sanity, answer my questions with only the truth."

She stared at her older brother directly into his eyes, took out a gun and pointed it at his head. "You only need to answer yes or no. First question, was Euphemia simply a pawn in your chessboard to be able to get rid of Zero?"

The prince answered calmly. "Yes."

Euphemia stared at Schneizel with hate. "Second question, were to you Cornelia Li Britannia and Nunnally Vi Britannia simply pawns, that could be discarded at any time, to defeat Lelouch?"

Schneizel stared at her coldly. "Yes."

She approached Schneizel and slapped him. "Do you have any last words?" Euphemia slowly pressed the gun's trigger. "Goodbye Elder Brother Schneizel."

It was then that Schneizel realized who was pointing a gun at him, his face was no longer of fear but true horror; Euphemia's Geass had reached its full potential. "EUPHY-" In that same moment Euphemia shot bullet through his skull, killing him almost instantly and thus, the life of Schneizel El Britannia came to an end. It was not an act of revenge but mercy, the Geass of fear had broken his mind and only a future of constant fear and paranoia awaited him.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

C.C. stared at A.A. in astonishment. "You can't possibly mean that all of this was..."

A.A. laughed. "Yes, a carefully crafted plan to lure you out and kill Schneizel. I apologize for what we did to you Kouzuki Kallen, but you were indeed the perfect bait."

Camille Lamperouge walked out of the student council building as Cornelia Li Britannia and several soldiers of the Order of the Black Knights rushed to it. As Cornelia realized that her brother had been murdered, she pointed a gun at Camille, unknowingly that it was her beloved younger sister Euphemia in disguise. Camille turned her gaze to C.C.

C.C. instantly realized who she was. "Stay away from her and keep your eyes closed! She can use Geass!" She shouted to Cornelia but, it was too late.

Camille activated her Geass, causing all the soldiers to faint instantly. She then deactivated her Geass and walked to where A.A. was.

A.A. laughed even more. "I really should thank you for that C.C. because Camille's Geass is that of fear. By telling them that they should be afraid of her made things even worse since the effect of her Geass became stronger. You see, what is even more scarier about her Geass is that she can kill you with it without moving an inch; it's a useful tool for assassination and torture."

Viletta observed the situation from a close distance, unable to do anything. "A Code bearer and a Geass user... To think that they would walk in through the main gate without us noticing..." It was then that she noticed two familiar faces, Rivalz and Milly Ashford, she hurriedly ran towards them.

Cornelia Li Britannia recovered from the shock and immediately pointed a gun at Camille.

The immortal man stared at the princess with cold eyes. "Cornelia Li Britannia, shoot her and you will be miserable for the remainder of your life. Your life will be devoid from any sort of happiness and will be filled only with angst and suffering."

With a soft tone Nunnally Vi Britannia talked to her older sister. "Elder Sister Cornelia, please put the gun down, I doubt he is bluffing." After a few seconds Cornelia dropped her gun to the floor.

A.A. turned to C.C. "Say C.C., where are your contractor Marianne Vi Britannia and V.V.?"

C.C. replied sarcastically. "They're both dead. V.V. died shortly after Charles took his code."

He immediately punched her in the gut and grabbed her by the throat. "DON'T SCREW WITH ME. On a letter you sent me eight years ago, you specifically stated that Marianne survived V.V.'s assassination attempt thanks to her Geass and I have no reason to believe you lied. So now, answer me, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

C.C. avoided eye contact with A.A. as she answered in a sad tone. "I already told you, she's dead..."

A.A. sighed. "If she's dead then, who killed her!? ANSWER ME!"

The immortal woman started to cry. "Lelouch. Are you happy now A.A.? You truly are a monster." C.C. turned her gaze to Nunnally, who was about to burst to tears, and looked at her with pity. "What are you going to do now A.A.? What is it that you want to accomplish with all this?"

A.A. let go of C.C. "Destroy this world and create a new one using the Sword of Akasha."

"Charles Zi Britannia and Marianne Vi Britannia died as their attempt to use the Sword of Akasha for that exact same reason backfired. Without C.C.'s help all your efforts will be in vain." Zero remarked sarcastically. Instantly, A.A. grinned.

As he approached Zero, A.A. stared at him with a big grin in his face. "Answer me this question, Zero. How do you know that much about the Sword of Akasha? Why were you not surprised to hear that Marianne Vi Britannia was C.C.'s contractor? The answer is quite simple... KURURUGI SUZAKU!" He unsheathed one of his katana and slashed Zero's mask, revealing that his real identity was indeed Kururugi Suzaku. "You've only brought shame to your family since you lost Euphemia. Go back to Kaguya, your last blood relative, and become a man worth respecting."

A.A. turned to Camille. "There's no point on your attempt of avenging yourself. Your feelings will never allow you to harm the Kururugi boy, regardless of what Lelouch did to you. Let's go, we're done here." She silently nodded.

Both the Code bearer and the Geass user left the school's grounds through the main entrance as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Everyone understood that any attempt at stopping them would lead to more blood being shed.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Suzaku stared at the aftermath of A.A.'s actions. Nunnally Vi Britannia had burst into tears due to all the painful memories the Geass Canceller made her recall, and Cornelia Li Britannia was trying to comfort her while dealing with her own feelings about Marianne. In the meantime Kouzuki Kallen had the festival suspended and all the students sent to their dormitories. As the Student Council President she had done everything that needed to be done but, she felt that there was something else she should do for the sake of her friends.

Gino Weinberg, as member of the Knights of Rounds, was allowed to approach the crime scene. As he reached the entrance of the student council building he met Suzaku who was holding his broken mask. "Suzaku..." He frowned and stared at him with hate.

The former Knight of Zero didn't have the courage to look at the face of his former comrade and friend. "..."

Kaguya stared at Suzaku in silence. "Suzaku..."

Suzaku stared at his cousin, depressed, disappointed with himself. "Kaguya, take everyone that has been involved with Geass to Her Majesty's residence in Japan. There we can freely talk about everything, specially Geass. Gino, the suspension of the Knights of Rounds is temporarily waived."

Gino approached Suzaku and punched him. "I'm sorry about everything..." Suzaku muttered as Gino walked towards Nunnally and Cornelia.

The young girl hugged her cousin and then headed to where Ougi Kaname was, leaving him alone.

A few hours later everyone had gathered in Nunnally's residence in Tokyo, a three story mansion built in the centre of what once were the ruins of Shinjuku. It also included a detached building in the front which served as an embassy.

They were all inside a small conference room, silently waiting for Nunnally to start addressing the current issues. The main issue at hand was what to do in regards to A.A.

C.C. stared at Suzaku and smiled. "It's been a while Suzaku."

Suzaku looked at C.C. with disgust. "Yea. I hoped I would never see you again."

C.C.'s mischievous smile grew bigger. "Still bitter at the relationship Lelouch and I had?"

"Yea." He answered instantly.

Kallen stared at both C.C. and Suzaku. "I see... So that's the kind of relationship Lelouch and you had..."

The immortal woman shifted her gaze to Kallen. "You're one to speak Kallen. After all, you once tried to get Lelouch's attention by wearing a bunny girl costume."

Kallen blushed. "That's completely out of context and it was your idea in the first place!"

C.C. kept smiling. "Shirley had better luck than you, though Lelouch only realized his feelings for her when he watched her die. It's a shame Rolo killed her-"

Suzaku interrupted C.C. "C.C., what did you just say!?"

C.C. boringly replied. "Rolo killed Shirley. I thought Lelouch told you."

The former Knight of Zero remained silent.

Milly nervously looked at Suzaku. "Say, Suzaku, who exactly was Rolo?"

C.C. shifted her gaze to Milly. "An assassin sent by V.V. to act as Lelouch's younger brother, isn't that right Suzaku?" She smiled mischievously.

Suzaku didn't have the courage to confront his friends nor C.C. "Yea..."

Milly walked up to Suzaku, at the same time Nunnally entered the room, and slapped him with tears in her eyes. "Did you hate Lelouch so much that you didn't care that someone that dangerous was close to us, your friends!? What were you thinking at that time!?"

"..." Suzaku remained silent.

C.C. stared at Suzaku with pity. "You even allowed Charles to use Geass on them, even on Lelouch, making them forget about Nunnally. It can't be helped though, after all you decided to trust V.V. Even your beloved Euphemia would be disgusted with what you've done."

Enraged upon hearing Euphemia's name, with tears in his eyes, Suzaku stood up and pointed his gun at C.C. "Don't talk about Euphy like that!"

C.C. looked at Suzaku with a mischievous smile. "Shoot me if you dare."

Suzaku, with tears in his eyes, pressed the trigger, shooting C.C. between her eyes. "None of this would've happened if you had never existed!"

With a bullet wound on her forehead, the immortal woman stood up. "Suzaku, have you forgotten that I'm immortal?"

Milly Ashford stared at C.C. in shock. "Is this supposed to be some sort of joke? There's no way she could still be alive with that kind of wound..."

C.C. turned to Milly and smiled. "Lelouch didn't have such a hard time accepting my age or the fact that I'm immortal. Thanks to this Code I can't die, age nor be affected by Geass." With her Code activated, she walked up to Suzaku and put her hands on his cheeks, making him remember the most painful events of his life.

As Suzaku fell to the floor in shock, C.C. stared at Nunnally with her mischievous smile. "Geass, the power of the kings. The Geass that V.V. gave to your father Charles Zi Britannia allowed him to browse through and modify someone's memories. He used it on several people, Anya, Lelouch, Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, he even used it on you, his beloved daughter. Marianne's was different, she had the ability to move her consciousness to another person's body and take control of that body; though she only used it on Anya. Rolo obtained his Geass from V.V., he had the ability to freeze someone's perception of time. He used it on all the students of the Ashford Academy as well as all members of the Japanese faction of the Order of the Black Knights; before becoming Lelouch's fake brother he worked as an assassin under direct orders of V.V., who ironically was your uncle, Charles' brother." She paused for a minute as she thought on something. "Lelouch had the Geass of absolute obedience. He used it on a lot of people, Japanese soldiers, Britannian soldiers and nobles, Chinese nobles, Viletta, Kallen, Clovis, Cornelia, Euphemia, Suzaku, Jeremiah, Schneizel, Shirley and you." She sighed. "Lelouch learned the hard way that Geass is a cursed power; it only made him miserable as it alienated him more and more from the people he cared. Geass only made him suffer and as he suffered more and more, he lost himself, to the point in which he gave up on living. Regardless of what he did I can only pity him, though you all hate Lelouch because you don't know nor understand what he went through-"

Ougi interrupted C.C. "We betrayed Lelouch because he manipulated and used us and our comrades with Geass-"

"Based on lies that you were fed by Schneizel-" Suzaku said as he stood up.

"Are you trying to say he was a liar!?" Cornelia told Suzaku furiously.

"It cannot be helped if it's the truth. Whether we like it or not we were all deceived by Elder Brother Schneizel." Nunnally stated firmly. "What happened with Brother is already in the past. Currently we need to work on apprehending A.A. and his contractor."

C.C. headed to the door and walked out the room. Instantly, Nunnally followed her. "C.C.-san, would you help us against A.A.?"

The immortal woman turned around and looked at Nunnally with a sad expression. "A.A. isn't an opponent you can take on. He's a monster and you've barely seen what he's capable of. Stay away from him."

Nunnally looked at C.C. straight into the eyes. "I am sure there is something we can do to stop him! There has to be something that we can at least do or use against his contractor. If we only had enough power to fight against Geass..." She lowered her head and stared at the floor.

C.C. remembered her first encounter with Lelouch as she walked towards Nunnally. "Do you want power? This is a contract. In exchange for this power you must grant me one wish. If you accept this contract you will live as a human but also as one completely different. Different rules, different time, a different life. The Power of Kings will isolate you. If you are prepared for that..."

"Nunnally DON'T" Suzaku shouted as the young empress nervously nodded and C.C.'s lips touched Nunnally's forehead. Both C.C. and Nunnally fell to the floor, unconscious.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nunnally walked through C.C.'s hall of memories, carefully looking at each painting. As she saw a painting of Mao, she felt as if she was staring at a familiar face though unable to remember who the man was.

The young empress felt nostalgic as she noticed a painting of her older brother Clovis La Britannia. "Elder Brother Clovis... He was killed by Brother... I don't blame Brother for hating Elder Brother Clovis for what he did in Shinjuku... They never got along; Elder Brother Clovis would always get angry because Brother would always beat him at chess." Nunnally smiled and for a bit, she laughed.

She continued walking and soon she encountered herself in front of a painting of her parents, Charles and Marianne. "Father... Mother... I wonder what happened between them and Brother..." Nunnally decided to keep on walking; searching for any possible exit from the place she was in.

After several minutes she eventually found C.C. whom was staring at a painting slightly taller than her. Nunnally noticed C.C.'s sad expression. "I finally found you C.C.-san. What is this place?" As she approached C.C., she noticed who was portrayed in the painting. "Brother..." The painting portrayed a smiling Lelouch wearing his Ashford Academy uniform, his left hand extended, holding Zero's mask.

C.C. glanced at Nunnally who was standing next to her. "You're taller than I thought. That dress really suits you."

Nunnally blushed and smiled a bit before realizing that all this time she had been walking instead of relying on a wheelchair. "I'm able to walk..."

The immortal woman kept staring at Lelouch's painting. "This place, my own world in the World of C, the collective consciousness, allows you to walk. If you can walk here, there's a chance that you might be able to walk outside of this place. Do you want to know?"

"Eh?" Nunnally replied.

C.C. smiled. "How I met Lelouch." With a small smile, Nunnally nodded.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Almost three days had passed since the incident which left Nunnally unconscious. She was now hospitalized and remained unconscious. The full moon's light illuminated Nunnally's room.

Camille and A.A. stood, in the hospital's hallway, in front of the door of Nunnally's room which was being blocked by Suzaku who was wearing the uniform of the Knights of Rounds. "Why you of all people..."

A.A. closed his eyes. "I am the only one that can severe the link between Nunnally Vi Britannia and that woman. If she is influenced by C.C.'s will, everything Camille has done so far will be pointless. There are few things that manage to amuse me and watching Camille's plan unfold is far too entertaining to fail; I'd rather avoid the consequences if it does. I greatly respect Her Majesty regardless of her young age and lack of experience. We only wish to help."

Suzaku stared at them with hate. "Regardless of what you tell me I won't let you through."

Camille sighed and stared at A.A. firmly. The immortal man sighed. "Do as you wish Euphemia..."

As A.A. called her by her real name, Euphemia approached Suzaku. "I order thee, my knight, Suzaku Kururugi. Let us enter Her Majesty's room."

A shocked Suzaku turned around and opened the room's door. As the three of them went in Suzaku closed the door and locked it. "You only have a few hours before Princess Cornelia comes."

Suzaku stood in shock as Euphemia removed the glasses, mask and wig, properly revealing her real identity. She walked up to Suzaku and hugged him with tears in her eyes; for nearly a year she had been unable to show any sign of affection, her role had been that of a cold-hearted killer. "It has been a while Suzaku. I didn't want you to find out like this..."

He hugged her tightly and then gently stroked her short pink hair which didn't reach her elbows. "Your hair..."

Euphemia kept hugging Suzaku tightly. "I had to cut it to be able to wear a wig. I preferred to cut it than dye it..."

A.A. activated his Geass Canceller. "Euphemia, remember, given how we will access it this time, in the World of C you will look the way you want others to see you. It's best if at first you keep your fake identity." The immortal man held Nunnally's left hand as Suzaku and Euphemia were by the window, hugging. "You two, it's extremely important that you don't tell anyone about what I'm going to do nor ask any questions about it. Focus on finding C.C. and avoid delving into past events, some things are better left unknown." He said in a stern tone.

Euphemia and Suzaku nodded in agreement.

A.A. closed his eyes, activated his code. "This Code of Inversion allows me to have a special power that nobody else with a Code is able to have..." The immortal man opened his eyes, revealing his Geass whose area of effect covered the small area in which A.A., Euphemia, Suzaku and Nunnally were.

Instantly, they found themselves in C.C.'s hall of memories. "This place is as nostalgic as always..." A.A. remarked.

Euphemia, now wearing the full attire of her fake identity, started walking down the hall. "I'll search for Nunnally."

"Good luck dealing with that witch." A.A. replied as he stared at a painting. "This sure brings back memories." The painting only had 5 Geass symbols, one in each corner and one in the centre, over a black background. "Comrades, brotherhood, duty, honour, treason, rape, betrayal, horror, anger, hate, revenge, wrath, bloodshed and death. It's fascinating what can happen in a single day. Three of them, I killed with my teeth and bare hands. The other one died of old age close to the end of the last decade." Suzaku stared at A.A. with shock and disgust.

As she kept walking, Euphemia soon encountered C.C. and Nunnally next to the painting of Lelouch. The young empress and the immortal woman stood at the left of the painting while Euphemia stood firmly in front of them to the painting's right.

C.C. stopped smiling as she recognized the young woman standing in front of her. "You're A.A.'s contractor... If he wanted to ask me something again he should have come personally-"

"On the contrary, I have only come here to ask you to stay away from my younger sister. While I appreciate what you did for Lelouch I won't allow you to make a contract with her." Euphemia told C.C. in a stern tone.

Nunnally instantly recognized Euphemia's voice. "That voice... It can't be..."

"It's been a while Nunnally." Euphemia said with a big smile as she changed her appearance to that of the day of her death.

Tears ran down Nunnally's cheeks. "Elder Sister Euphy... Why..."

C.C. stood in shock, hoping that Euphemia being there was simply an illusion. "A.A. what have you done..."

Euphemia stared at C.C. firmly. "Even he ignores why I was brought back to life and only has a vague idea of how."

With tears in her eyes Nunnally confronted Euphemia. "Elder Sister Euphy, did you kill Elder Brother Schneizel?"

The princess tried to avert her younger sister's gaze but, as she looked her straight in the eyes, she answered honestly. "Yes."

Nunnally slowly walked towards Euphemia. "Why..." Euphemia embraced her younger sister and hugged her tightly.

"I'd like to know too Euphy." Suzaku said as he stood behind Euphemia while avoiding to look at C.C.

Euphemia turned her gaze to the painting of Lelouch. "For the sake of fulfilling Lelouch's dream. That's why we will use the Sword of Akasha to change the world."

Suzaku clenched his fists. "Yet he would have never wanted you to have Geass. Euphy, you know as well as I do what he truly would have wanted you to do."

As C.C. started walking towards Suzaku, the effect of A.A.'s Geass wore off, returning Euphemia, Suzaku and Nunnally to the real world. Nunnally opened her eyes and stared with a big smile at her sister and knight who were hugging each other tightly.

As she noticed that A.A. was no longer in the room, Euphemia took a step back and passionately kissed Suzaku as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. The young knight kissed his princess back with the same passion while keeping his hands around her hips.

In the meantime, A.A. stood by the hospital's entrance observing the full moon. As the car transporting Cornelia Li Britannia and her knight Gilbert G.P. Guilford stopped at the hospital's entrance, A.A. approached it, lay his right hand on the driver's seat door and activated his code to unlock it. The immortal man opened the door, swiftly threw the driver out of the car, went into the car, sat in the driver's seat and closed the door. "You seem to be doing quite well Princess Cornelia, even though it's been only a few days since you were knocked out by Camille's Geass." A.A. activated his Geass Canceller covering with it a small area around the car.

Cornelia frowned as Guilford tried to understand the situation while worrying about Cornelia's safety. "If you've come for my life, don't think I'll make it easy for you."

A.A. laughed. "Certainly, I should expect at least that much from you. Worry not Lord Guilford, I have not come for her life nor yours. Though I don't think you trust my words enough to believe that. Either way, I've come here with a proposal I'm sure will get your attention instantly."

The princess instantly took out a gun and pointed it at A.A.'s head. At the same moment A.A. swiftly blocked the gun's cannon with the palm of his left hand and activated his Code briefly. "Such a rebellious girl. Say, what would you be willing to do to see your younger sister again?"

Cornelia's cold stare showed how much she hated A.A. "If you even dare to do something to Nunnally-"

A.A. kept talking regardless of Cornelia's threats. "Wouldn't you love to hug her tightly and gently stroke her long pink hair again like you used to? If you help me I will grant you that wish." As he noticed that Cornelia hesitated on giving him an answer, he smiled. "I would have been disappointed if you had agreed instantly. For now, there's an issue I want to deal with as fast as possible, C.C."

"What about her?" The princess replied instantly.

The immortal man sighed. "Take me to her and I'll make sure she knows her place around Her Majesty. In exchange we will stay away from Her Majesty and by next week you'll receive compensation for Schneizel's death."

Cornelia kept her cold stare. "What makes you think I'd actually believe that?"

A.A. took off his coat, carefully laying it on the passenger's seat and unbuttoned the top 4 buttons of his shirt, revealing a blue necklace of a dragon carved in lapis lazuli holding a sapphire in all of its legs and one between its teeth as if it was attempting to eat it. Guilford instantly stared at the necklace in shock. "You are-!"

"Now that you understand what I am." A.A. said as Guilford wasn't done talking. "I'm doing this out of self-interest. Unless you want Her Majesty to be cursed with Geass, I need you to take me to C.C. You have my word, though it means little to you, that this will benefit you too."

The knight replied without hesitation. "She's at the Imperial Residence in Shinjuku."

"One more question." The immortal man said as he turned to Cornelia. "Did she try to make a contract with Nunnally?"

Cornelia instantly nodded. And enraged, A.A. turned on the car and drove to C.C.'s current location.

Shortly after the car made it past the entrance gate, an enraged A.A. walked out of the car and hurriedly headed to the residence's main entrance followed by Cornelia and Guilford. As he dashed through the entrance hall he slammed open the doors in his path, finally reaching the main hall where C.C. was talking to Shinozaki Sayoko.

Upon seeing A.A.'s enraged expression the immortal woman's face went blank. Her fear didn't allow her to move as A.A. dashed towards her. "C.C.!" He screamed. The immortal man swiftly swung his right arm with all his strength punching C.C. in the face. Tears of pain and fear ran down C.C.'s cheeks as she fell to the floor.

Sayoko hurriedly rushed to C.C. "C.C.-sama!"

"Get in my way and you'll regret it Shinozaki." A.A. said as he activated his Geass Canceller, closed his eyes, briefly activated his Code and opened his eyes revealing his Geass to C.C. As he lay his hand on her forehead, the location of her Code, he closed his eyes yet again. The immortal woman begged for mercy. "I'm sorry! I swear I won't try to make contract with her again. I beg you, don't-" A.A. activated his Code and took his hand off C.C.'s forehead as she fell unconscious on the floor. Her Code was now upside-down and blue coloured, it had been inverted.

A.A. deactivated his Geass and turned around. "That will teach her a lesson, next time I won't show her any mercy. I won't let her ruin everything again. She should go back to normal in about a year. Make sure to keep her safe, until her full recovery she's no longer immortal. Think of her as a charm to keep me far away from all of you. Daughter of the Shinozaki, know your place, a SP like you has no chances of defeating me; next time I will not hesitate to kill you." The immortal man buttoned his shirt and walked out of the mansion.

Shortly after C.C. regained consciousness and stared at Sayoko, Guilford and Cornelia with fear. "Umm... Who you might be? Where is master?" She said in a child-like tone.


End file.
